The present disclosure relates generally to a fixer fluid and to inkjet ink sets including the same.
Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing method where droplets of ink are deposited on a print media, such as paper, to form a desired image. Sets of inkjet inks are used in color inkjet printing systems. The ink set often includes a plurality of different colored inks, commonly in groups of four, six or eight colors (e.g., one or more shades of cyan, magenta, yellow and/or black), and may further include an image fixing/fixer fluid. The fixer fluid is generally applied before or after an ink is established on the print media surface. The fixer fluid is a substantially colorless liquid that interacts with the colorant and/or polymeric components of the ink(s) to thereby precipitate or otherwise fix the ink(s) to the print media surface. Although several suitable ink sets including a fixer fluid are currently available, improvements thereto are desirable to formulate more durable and reliable inks that will produce higher quality print images on the print media surface.